Many industrial applications for liquid filters do not require submicronic particle removal from the liquids passing through the filter. In such situations, a permanent filter media or screen can be employed. However, permanent filter medias require periodic cleaning of the filter screen or media. Heretofore, such filters have employed scrapers or the like, as taught in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,589.